Percy Jackson and the Second Lightning Thief
by JadedVegetableWarUnion
Summary: When Annabeth told me that Zeus' lightning bolt was stolen for the second time and we had to go find it, I wasn't exactly thrilled. Especially when I to pay a visit to a whole army of telkhines.
1. Chapter 1

¥- **I ACCIDENTLY MESS UP MY LIFE A BIT MORE (IF POSSIBLE)**

Look, I never asked to be kicked out from another school, or to be made an enemy of one of the Olympians. Especially a particular one. Well I guess if the Fates wish me to screw up my life even further, there's little an ADHD, dyslexic demigod can do...

I hit myself, positively pounding my brain to come up with an idea, wracking my brain, literally. The words the on paper looked jumbled up to look like "Wrtie a sotry baout a boy woh learns a sceret taht wlil cangeh his life." Wow, you'd think that'll be a bit easy for me to come up with an idea right, especially when gods did exist, right? But ADHD messes about with your thoughts. I was cut out for cutting open monsters with Riptide, not sitting at a school desk thinking up ideas for random stories.

Just when I was about to uncap Anaklusmos and cut the desk in half in frustration, I heard something heavy and metallic clatter to the floor, like a javelin. I sat bolt upright.

"Mr Jackson?" Mrs Ward asked my with an arched eyebrow.

I ignored the question and strained to hear anything else. There was nothing.

"Mr Jackson!" she repeated.

"Sorry ma'am," I replied distractedly. "Brainwave,"

She frowned at my tone but then went back to marking papers. Just when I was calming down, I heard a girl's voice whisper, "Percy! Meet me outside!"

I sat bolt upright again, like a lightning bolt had hit me.

"Mr Jackson, is there something wrong?" she said, her eyebrows going higher up her head.

"Mrs Ward, I really need to see the nurse," I lied, my brain going into overdrive.

She opened her mouth to contradict me but I had already cleared the classroom's doorway. I sprinted down the corrider and out the building. I came to a stop, catching my breath before saying, "Hi, Annabeth,"

A girl with blond hair and stormy grey eyes materialised next to me as she took off her Yankees cap.

"Percy," she said, ignoring my greeting (as usual), "you need to come with me _now_,"

"You got to be kidding me," I said when she finished. "Olympus needs our help,"

"Yep," she summarised.

"Again,"

"Yep,"

I waited for someone to pop up and yell "April Fools," but noone came.

"So let's just get this straight. Olympus needs us because telkhines have stolen Zeus' lightning bolt and are making illegal copies for an uprising."

"Sounds about right," she said.

"You know, we should write books about all our adventures. This one, why don't we call it Percy Jackson and the _second_ Lightning Thief?" I said sarcastically.

Annabeth passed by my joke. "Hurry up, Seaweed Brain. We've got a civilisation to save."

I thanked Blackjack for taking us there before he took off and out the mouth of the volcano.

"I can't believe that they used the same base, again," I whispered as we approached a covered cart.

"Never underestimate the stupidity of monsters," she replied quietly as a telkhine studied a blueprint.

"So, who's going to question him?" I asked.

Annabeth put on her Yankees cap. "Watch and learn, Seaweed Brain,"

She turned invisible before me. I held my breath. The telkhine didn't notice anything was wrong, right up to the moment Annabeth, still unseen, held her celestial bronze knife under his throat.

"Where's the lightning bolt?" she said in her most menacing voice.

The telkhine snarled and whipped around unexpectedly, grabbing random spaces behind him, coming up with empty paws. He suddenly stiffened and dissolved into dust as Annabeth stabbed him in the back, not before letting out a blood-chilling howl.

"There goes the element of surprise," I muttered, standing up.

The air in front of me shimmered as Annabeth rematerialised. She started turning aside random bits of paper on the table. "Styx!" she cursed under her breath. "It's not here!"

There was a thunder of running paws, which if you've never heard before, pretty much sounds like thousands of dogs sprinting, the difference is, it's thousands of _angry_ dogs sprinting, punctuated with lots of growls which encouraged me to go a lot faster.

"Hide!" Annabeth cried and put on her hat. Easy for her.

I dived under the desk just as a pack of telkhines burst through, into the room.

"Did they find our masterpiece?" one snarled. "You! The one with the Crusty Demons lunchbox! Go check!"

A smaller telkhine waddled over to the table I was hiding. I heard scraping like a drawer being opened. The illegal copy of the lightning bolt was hidden in a _drawer_ and Annabeth, a daughter of Athena, Goddess of Wisdom and Battle, couldn't find it. Go figure.

I could only see the telkhine's flippers. I dared myself to look higher, to see their copy and it was...


	2. The Cancer Council Helps Me

**¥- THE CANCER COUNCIL HELPS ME  
**The master bolt copy was a green cellophane cylinder with Gladwrap and tinfoil plastered all over it. It bore no resembalence to the original except for the spikes at either end which looked razor sharp. So much for being a masterpiece.

"It is unharmed," the smaller telkhine announced.

"Wait!" the larger telkhine growled. "I smell demigod,"

"Of course you do," another jeered, "Just like last time when you thought your steak smelled like one as well,"

There was a brief gale of.

"No," he snarled. "Right now, in this room!"

The laughter died. The sea demon sniffed the air experimentally again. His burning red gaze passed over my hiding place, before scanning other places. I held my breath. Just when I thought I was homefree, his gaze snapped back to me. Someone had squeaked with fear- maybe it was me. I wasn't too sure of anything except that I was attached to another object by an inclined plane, wrapped forever around its axis- totally screwed.

"THERE'S THE DEMIGOD!" it yelled. "Kill it!"

I uncapped Riptide and it grew into a metre-long bronze blade. They hesitated at the sight of celestial bronze and I took the opportunity to swing it. The edge bit into one with the fake lightning bolt, passing through. It yelped as it turned into a pile of dust.

I snatched the copy of Zeus' lightning bolt out of the air and the pack howled as one. "Thief!" they roared, baring their canine teeth, which kinda sounded hypocritical to me.

I kept my back to the wall, turning my Achilles heel (the mythical kind) away from the pack of angry sea demons. "Get back!" I said, not sure if one puny sword would be a big enough leverage for them to keep their distance. Then I got a good idea.

"BACK! Or the copy gets it!" I shout, placing the copy at the point of Anaklusmos. Some growled in menace, others growled in uncertainty- total marine canine confusion.

Annabeth became visible next to me, drawing her dagger. "Smart thinking," she mumbled, brandishing her knife.

"Thanks," I replied, "Now what?"

She kept her eyes fixed on them. "Walk slowly through," I followed her instuctionas, occasionally having to prod them aside with Riptide. It felt like forever until we emerged from the crowd. I experienced a feeling of deja vu, walking away from a class of telkhines more than a year back.

"Well?" I asked again.

"Run," she said, taking off unexpectedly. "with me!" she called back.

"Sounds like a plan," I said under my breath.

I followed suit, ignoring the outraged howls of the telkhines behind me as I ran through the caverns of Mount St Helens.

"GET HIM!" thundered a pack leader.

Annabeth and I followed random twists and turns of the tunnels, hoping we reached the exit before we ended up becoming the world's largest Seaweed flavoured Pedigree lunch.

"D'you know where your going?" I asked breathlessly as we ran.

"Not at all," she answered. Great.

We took a right turn and met a very unwelcoming dead end. "Dead end," I shouted.

"I know, Seaweed Brain!" she yelled in response, opening her backpack, rummaging through it.

"We're about to die and you want to find something in your pack?" I asked in disbelief.

"Just hold out until I find it!" she cried, throwing me her knife. I groaned inwards.

"There! Tear them apart!" a telkhine shouted.

I charged in, hacking and slashing like a swordsman on a sugar high. Sea demons let out blood-curdling barks as they felt the steel of my sword. I must've exceeded my limits because Riptide starting feeling like a bowling bowl as I continued my attack. I sagged to the floor after three minutes of combat. One brought his axe on me but it snapped and it killed its owner instead. I tried rising to protect Annabeth some more but it was like I was holding up the sky again. My back ached and I felt like falling asleep right then and there if it wasn't for the fact Annabeth needed defending.

"You- you sea- you sea demons better- watch-," I stammered in fatigue, which didn't raise the fear factor of my threat. I let out a huge yawn and sagged lower.

The good thing was that they viewed me as the bigger threat than a girl going through a bag as they crowded around me, smashing various bodyparts with clubs like an out-of-control Whack-a-mole game, trying to find my weak spot.

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed and hurled me something plastic and fist-sized. Naturally, I couldn't raise my hand to catch it and ended up hitting me in the face. I picked it up and looked at it. It was a Mount Franklin water bottle that advertised various slogans to help donate to help fight cancer which was torture for my heavy, dyslexic eyes.

"Y- You want me to help donate to the fight against council?" I said misreading it.

"Just use it!" she shouted.

My fingers fumbled with the lid before I took it off. I splashed it over my face and instantly, I felt better. Strength returned to my body. Riptide stopped feeling awkward and I could stand up. I vaporised three sea demons and knocked the rest. I used bottled, supermarket water to revitalise myself to help continue my fight against monsters, Seems legit.

"Thanks," I told Annabeth before springing back into battle.

After two more minutes with the Whack-a-mole sea demons, they were reduced to piles of sand that smelled of rotten eggs.

I walked up to Annabeth and handed back her knife. "You saved my life, Wise Girl," I said, smiling.

"Don't mention it," she said, taking it back.

"I think we should leave now," I told her.

She considered it for a moment before dismissing it. "No," she replied firmly. "This may be our only chance to retrieve Zeus' lightning bolt before they heighten security,"

"For the second time," I reminded her.

"Whatever,"

I heard distant crashes, like weaponry being prepared in a hurry. Annabeth put on her cap and pulled me along.

"Let's go, Seaweed Brain,"


	3. We Play With Tinfoil

**¥- WE PLAY WITH TINFOIL**

I had to say, being pulled along by an invisible force didn't feel too flattering. Annabeth wasn't leading me- she was _dragging _me (and wasn't holding back with it either). I stumbled every few metres over the uneven volcanic cavern floor before Annabeth jerked me along again.

"Not too fast!" I grumbled as we ran.

Howls of sea demons echoed, the terrifying sounds bouncing off the walls. I decided to take back my previous statement. We picked up more pace, sending jolts of pain down my arm as we went faster. I felt the ground tremor beneath our feet as six telkhines rushed in front of us, fully armed with spiked spears, javelins, spiked cudgels, swords and other stuff that was specifically designed to kill us more than once.

"I'll take them, you sneak past," I ordered.

Annabeth became visible as she took off her Yankees cap. "No," she said firmly. "Together,"

There was a split-second agreement as the telkhines charged. "Kill them and take the copy of the bolt back to the master!" the largest ordered.

I stabbed the first in the chink between its helmet and chest plate, turning the demon into dust within his armour. The helmet dropped with nothing to hold it up but dust. I followed its movement and kicked it with my Reeboks. The helm crashed into one, surprising it, leaving itself vulnerable to Annabeth's vicious knife thrust. Two down, four more Uglies to go.

I clashed Riptide against another telkhine's sword, locking blades. I kicked its flippers from under it and slashed diagonally across its leather armour. It split open, sand cascading from the wound. The telkhine whimpered like a dog before vaporising. Annabeth flanked the third with me, synchronising our attacks. It stood no chance. The second last sea demon howled, its eyes burning blood red, bringing his spiked cudgel in a devastating overhead blow. I dodged it narrowly, the hammer destroying the ground where I had stood a millisecond ago. Annabeth drove her dagger into the telkhine's chain-mail, injuring and infuriating it at the same time. It roared, blasting my hair back from the force and also staggering me. It swung the hammer again.

Annabeth ducked, her knife still embedded in its chest. She tugged but it was useless. She would never pull the knife out before the hammer connected. The telkhine howled, this time in triumph. Evil fire danced in its eyes as it prepared for the fatal blow, gloating.

"Annabeth!" I screamed. I dove on top of her, driving her into the ground. The hammer whistled over my head.

I sprang back up, this time swinging Riptide with all my strength, all my desperation, all my hope- contained within a metre long sword. It pulverised the metal as if it wasn't there at all.

The telkhine grunted before exploding into dust.

I stood, leaning in a combat ready position, breathing hard. The leader , the largest in the group advanced slowly, apprehensive, wielding a double-handed sword.

"Percy, the lightning bolt!" Annabeth cried out. I took it out of my pocket and lobbed it at her. She aimed it at the advancing sea demon and hurled it. I dropped to the ground in time as the copy smashed against the leader's chest.

It exploded with the strength of a nuke. A wall of intense heat blasted both of us backwards, skidding ten, fifteen, _twenty_ metres back. A smoking crater with the diameter of seven metres stretched outwards, with what was left of the leader in the centre.

Who knew a bit of Gladwrap, tinfoil and cellophane could have done some much damage?

"A prototype," she said grimly, "Probably barely a sixth of the real strength of what they're planning on making,"

I shuddered.

I was about to get up when a cold tip of a steel sword touched the back of my neck, sending ice cold shivers down my spine.

"Back on your knees, scum!" a telkhine barked. "Time to take you to the master,"

* * *

We were on our knees with our heads bowed, chained and humiliated. "They were trying to find Zeus' master bolt, sire," the telkhine told the man, bowing.

"I see," the man said. "An idiot son of Poseidon and a scrawny daughter of Athena,"

I started to rise, to try punch this guy but the telkhines restrained me. "We'll stop you. We've defeated Kronos. You have no chance of reviving him," Annabeth said defiantly.

The man chuckled. "Kronos was the start, little girl. Soon much powerful things will stir. And then, we'll have our patron back again," he said, briefly glancing downwards at the floor.

I wondered what the heck he was talking about. Something more powerful than Kronos? We were barely able to kill him. If there were more powerful beings... I shuddered.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked. "I think all the Titans have been locked away. You can't be a Titan,"

The man chuckled. "No, you are correct. I am not a Titan. I am a demi-Titan."

There was a stunned silence. "But I thought only demigods existed..." I said faintly.

"Fool. If you half-bloods knew about demi-Titans than you would run,"

He slowly approached us, coming into the torch light. I gasped. He looked like a familiar Titan with the same build. He wore a white tuxedo but I could tell he was much used to wearing armour.

"You're Atlas' son," Annabeth murmured.

"Indeed. I have a bone to pick with you, Jackson. You trapped my father. I therefore shall torture you myself,"

I looked up at him. "Fight me yourself, uh..."

"Oxford," he supplied.

"A Titan called Oxford?" I frowned, confused.

"SHUT UP!" he snarled. "It's rude to make fun,"

"Fight me yourself, Oxford," I finished.

He glared at me hatefully. "I will enjoy this," he promised. "Free him!"

The telkhines let go of me and I fell forward. "Your weapon?"

"My sword," I said, uncapping Riptide. It grew heavier and longer until I was holding a metre of Celestial bronze.

He laughed and drew an albino white sword and his clothes melted into Greek battle armour. "I have surpassed even the gods in combat. I have beaten Hyperion and crushed the little war god, Ares. You have no hope," he boasted.

I charged, swinging my sword in an overhead cut. He parried the blow easily and responded with a cut of his own. I rolled sideways as the white blade sliced through the rock as easily has a hot knife through butter.

I narrowed my eyes, concentrating. This guy was good- extremely good. I needed water to fight him. But I was stuck in the middle of a volcano with no water within the immediate area. Except... My left hand drifted towards my pocket where I had put the bottle in.

Oxford faked a thrust before spinning around for extra momentum and performed a backhand blow. I threw myself sideways, avoiding the stroke by a millimetre. As quick as a snake, he stabbed downwards while I was still recovering.

"Percy!" Annabeth shouted, straining against the telkhines to reach me.

If it wasn't for my invulnerability, I would've been shish-kebabed. Even so, I was pushed downwards so forcefully, that I formed a Percy-shaped rut in the volcanic floor. Oxford's eyes flashed dangerously and his eyebrows contracted. "A dip in the Styx, eh?" he said, annoyed. "I'll find a way, little hero,"

I groaned as Oxford places his foot on my chest, effectively trapping me.

Annabeth strained but could not break the grip of the teklhines. "It's not just the sea you can use, Percy! The ground. Poseidon is the god of earthqua-,"

A telkhine clamped a claw over her mouth, muffling her words before she could finish. My anger at seeing Annabeth handled like that awakened me. I concentrated and the ground crumbled beneath me. It shook violently and Oxford lost his grip, tumbling to the floor. The telkhines staggered, unable to stay up with their flippers, and followed Oxford.

I got up and pulled Annabeth up, running from the cavern. The ground trembled again, and I heard something growling. I thought it was the telkhines until I realised it was Mt St Helens itself. "Let's go. This place is going to blow!" I shouted,.

I heard Oxford roar in fury. "Come back and fight, coward!"

When we reached the edge of the volcano's shaft, I whistled for Blackjack. I saw a dark shape in the sky fly downwards. When I thought we could make it, I heard heavy footsteps coming our way. My heart sank.

Oxford was barrelling towards me like a freight train. I had a second to cry at Annabeth, "Go!" before he tackled me. We tumbled onto a downward ledge beneath Annabeth. I rolled away, drawing Riptide. He climbed to his feet as well. He drew his own white blade.

"My sword is Stygian ice, Jackson! At a touch, it will freeze you into an un-meltable ice statue! You were lucky to survive the first stroke. But the next will be your last!" he said, murderous rage in his eyes.

"Must be hard to enjoy summer," I muttered.

We circled each other like a matador and a bull in a ring, locking our eyes. For a moment, there was no movement. And then we lowered our swords and charged.

He threw a side cut which I leaped backwards to avoid. He feinted left before launching a frenzy of cuts and stabs. Training kicked in. I dodged one cut and avoiding another. I got a feel of his fighting style and tried a slash of my own. He didn't bring his sword up in time, taking the hit with his armour. The rumbling of the volcano grew louder. Another minute and we'd both be dead.

I slashed, hacking at his neck but he parried so forcefully that Riptide flew clean out of my hands, dropping into the lava below. He smiled, sensing his victory. Gloatingly, Oxford dropped his sword and cracked his knuckles.

"I'll kill you with this," he said, grinning evilly, bringing out a Celestial bronze cylinder with spikes at each end, humming with energy. Zeus' lightning bolt.

I was dead. I had no chance. Unless... I took out the Mount Franklin drink bottle and hurled the contents in his face. He yelled in rage, wiping away the water from his eyes, dropping the bolt. I picked up his sword and swung it. It should've decapitated him but before the blade connected, he raised his shoulder pad. Ice formed where the edge of his own sword touched and spread across, until his whole body, excluding his head was encased within frost, snow and ice. I had made a snowman in a volcano.

"WHAT?" Oxford bellowed.

"It was fun playing with you," I told him, seeing Annabeth and Blackjack fly to me. I produced a carrot I was going to feed to Blackjack and stuffed it in his mouth. I picked up the bolt and leapt from the ledge. Blackjack caught me as I fell, landing on his back, behind Annabeth.

"Thanks for not dying this time, Seaweed Brain," Annabeth whispered to me, and kissed me. I could've been there all day but Blackjack spoke in my mind.

_Um, boss? I don't mean to interrupt but a volcano is going to erupt. Unless you don't want us to be microwaved burrito-style..._, he said, tossing his head nervously, trailing off.

"Fly," I ordered and fly we did, whistling through the air at the speed of light. As we were departing Mt St Helens, it erupted behind us. A typical way to spend a school day.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, guys (girls inclusive)! I hope you enjoyed that story because that's the end of Percy Jackson and the Second Lightning Thief. Please review- flames accepted. I will make more, maybe even making a story about revisiting the Sea of Monsters... Also eat your veggies!**

**-JadedVegetableWarUnion**


End file.
